Jeimi Moreaux
Silver Shadow (real name Jeimi Moreaux) is a Japanese pro hero currently active. He is the wife of former pro/teacher Vivienne, and the distant father of Maxine Moreaux. Appearance In his casual outfit, Jeimi Moreaux wears tailored, deep-blue suits and a golden Rolex watch. Jeimi's silver hair isn't a product of his old age; in fact, it has been that way his entire life, even before his quirk fully manifested. He has a slightly gaunt face, with thin lips and very defined cheekbones. Other than those features, he is a very average looking Japanese male. For his hero outfit, Jeimi wears entirely greyscale. He wears a dark grey button-up vest with a light grey, long-sleeved undershirt, along with heavy duty grey pants. The only color is with his royal-blue fingerless gloves. He wears black sneakers, and a tight white scarf around his neck. On his elbows and knees, he has round, metallic silver plates. Each shoulder of his long sleeved shirt has a silver "S" emblazoned upon it. The most notable part of his outfit is the unique set of round goggles he wears constantly; through controls in his glove, he can manipulate the magnification and lenses of his eyepieces. They are secured with a reinforced head strap with a metal nose bridge, designed to take a beating. Attached to the head strap on his left side is a headphone and an antenna, used for communications. Jeimi.png Personality Jeimi is a very cold, business minded individual. In his 15-year-long retirement, he ran one of the most successful real-estate companies in Japan. He spent months at a time away from home in order to provide for his wife and daughter. He is not a very expressive or emotional person. After the injury of Vivienne at the hands of L3, he came out of his retirement in order to seek revenge and bring the villain to justice. He cares deeply for his family, even if he's poor at expressing it. On the job, he refuses to speak to any fans, and avoids the press with a passion. History There was a time that the name Silver Shadow was well ingrained in the public's mind. A figure that would appear as though from nowhere, effortlessly dispatch criminals, and disappear as fast as he arrived after neutralizing the threats. That was a long, long time ago; Silver Shadow is now just one of the many heroes of a bygone age that nobody remembers. He made it somewhere into the Top 100, but it's unknown how far exactly he made it. Synopsis L3 & The Master Arc Silver Shadow came out of retirement after L3 injured Vivienne. Wandering in the slums, looking for leads, Silver Shadow ran into L4, who lead him to her 'home' where the undercover Mother was waiting for him. He was beaten and captured, and later rescued at the end. Quirk and Abilities [[TCL|'TCL']]: Using his quirk, Silver Shadow can pass through walls and floors (flat surfaces) as though they aren't there. The surface must be wide enough to accommodate his entire body; he can bring objects with him, but not other people. Even when passing through surfaces, he is still tangible. Martial Arts Training: Along with is wife, Vivienne, Silver Shadow is a devoted practitioner of Savate among multiple other martial arts. His quirk doesn't lend him any extra physical strength, so he must rely on his skill exclusively in combat. Fast Thinker: Silver Shadow can adapt to situations on the fly, and his brain is constantly working; whether attempting to piece clues together, or trying to survive a particularly bad combat scenario. Equipment Hero Outfit: Silver Shadow's hero outfit has armored pads on the knees and elbows, as well as his goggles and earpiece. * Multi-Lense Goggles: Allows him to see with various magnifications, observe things from a distance, and even shield his eyes from blinding flashes. He controls the lenses with a sensor in his left glove. * Listening Device: A high tech item that allows Silver Shadow to detect vibrations through walls, to find the approximate locations of potential threats in a room before going into it. Also doubles as a headset for communications. Personal Stats Category:Pro Heroes